Adventurers
by xHerzAsx
Summary: Adventures are the pulse which keep your blood rushing. But little did they know that their biggest adventure had just begun, as they met each other! Spamano Pirate!AU Rated M


Sooo...

I could not wait anymore and I hope this will be the right motiviation to be a bit faster with my writing! So: there you go with a new Fanfcition of mine. Also there is a dear friend of mine, who reminds me oh so often that I did not upload anything in a year. ... so that is also for you :*

It's a story very dear to me which I started... over a year ago and I spend a lot of time thinking about it. Its also rated M for "you know what" but yeah :)

I hope you enjoy!

Lovino is 18 at the beginning of this story while Antonio is somewhere in his late twenties… he won´t tell you if you ask him, he is very idle about that. He calls Lovino a boy because it makes him angry and that is a very good amusement for the Spaniard.

xxx

„Get the little thief!", the yells of the city ward echoed through the streets as they chased their prey. It was a young man clothed in rags, dirty with southern looking features. He seemed fragile but he was fast and agile so he managed to keep a distance between him and the men. But he had to do something to get away from them. He turned left into and ally and stopped abruptly. He knew that street, he could not see it yet but it was a dead-end and he would not have enough time to go back to the main street. Frantically he looked around him and then run forward again. There was one building that looked a bit different because it actually had a very fancy front with stony statues, perfect for the boy to climb on. So he ducked behind a parked cart and waited a second so nobody would see him. Then he swung himself up along the stone ornaments and finally entered a window on the second floor. He took one last look out the window to make sure no one was following him and seeing him, then allowed himself to catch his breath and bent over a bit.

"Hm… about time…", he suddenly heard a deep and melodic voice and looked up. The room was quite nice with a big bed and a desk. In front of the desk there was an oriental looking chair and in the chair there was a man. Despite the royal looking chair he had one leg sloppily over one side and used the other as support for this head resting on his arm. His back was facing the intruder and he held a goblet with wine. On his head was an old stuffed tricorne with lots…lots of stuff on it, like coins from all over the world and a feather… a fucking feather… from a peacock. His torso was bare so he boy could catch a glimpse on some nasty scars on the man's back and arms. The shirt and the coat where hung surprisingly careful over another chair.

Before the boy could decide to get out of there too the man got out of the chair, while sipping from his wine and faced him. His skin was burned brown, his neck and arms a little darker than his chest. He was not buff but he had muscles that showed off hard work. He wore well-worn leather pants also with lots of dangling stuff on it and leather boots. While standing up he also lifted his hat, setting it carefully on the chair and freeing his curly brown hair. But the boy had to stare at his handsome face even more because of his his blending smile along with that shining green eyes and a golden earring on his left. Not a common sight in these southern parts of the country where most of people had dark eyes. As the man recognized the boy his brows raised up a bit.

"Oh… that's a bit surprising… but they told me about a new concept…", he said as he approached the boy and examined him. Then he clicked his tongue and shrugged.

"Well…Why not?", he then said more to himself and reached out to let his hand wander over the boys shoulder but the boy backed away.

"What the fuck?", the younger yelled and decided to take the risk to jump out of the window again to get away, but right in that moment there was a rumor in the streets.

"I saw him climbing into that building. You go inside to check every room, the others wait here and in the entrance, he won't get away!"

"Shit!", the boy jolted to that and began to look around in panic while the smile of the man grew wider.

"Ah now I understand! What have you done boy…. A murder… did you get a taste of a woman you should not have?", he mused and again checked the boy out. He wore a torn tunic that was hold in place by and old belt and some linen pants with really busted shoes. His reddish brown hair was messy with one especially stubborn curl that stuck out from his head, also his face had dusty flakes on it but his eyes where a fiery caramel. No he didn't look like the total cruel pit. More like an underfed gamin.

"… a thief I guess?", the man assumed and they looked at each other for a short moment. Then there where rumors in front of the door as if heavy footsteps hurried up the stairs.

They both looked to the door and then to each other again knowing that there was no way out for the boy. Even now his eyes still had that kind of stubborn fire. It would be a waste if they got him.

"I have an idea!", the man suddenly said and dragged the boy to the bed. He protested as he got thrown to the bed.

"What are you doing, you bastard?, he asked panicked. His voice was heavy accented and raw as if he hadn't spoke a lot lately. Also he seemed more stubborn than scared and it impressed the man a bit.

"Pretending to have sex. No one of them will have the guts to take a closer look", the older explained easily and crawled over him, caused the boy to blush madly.

"Yes, good work, keep that face!", the man said as he grabbed the boys tunic and tore it from him. He tried to keep it on and the man stopped and bowed down a little.

"Do you know what they do to thief's in this country? Either you give me your shirt or you can say goodbye to your right hand…", he said, the smile never leaving his lips but getting a bit more dangerous.

The boy looked at him for a second and then stopped struggling.

"Alright…", he said in a really grumpy tone and tried to not to look at the man that was bent over him. "What…. What should I do?"

The smile got friendly again. "Turn around."

"What no…", the boy stared again still blushing madly.

"We are in a house of pleasure, not a house of flower sex, no one will buy it like that", he explained further.

Just a moment later the door flew open and two harmed guards entered the room. The curly haired man bent up a bit and smiled to the intruders.

"Well here is already taken", he said as the city wards stopped in the entrance.

"There is a thief in this house and we have to take a look around", they responded unfriendly and wanted to step further into the room.

The smile of the man got wider. "Well be my guest but I can´t help you at the moment, I'm kind of busy…", he said and pushed forward his hips a bit what got him a light moan from the person under him in response.

Just now the men realized what was going on in the bed in front of them. When they stretched their necks they could see another person that was hidden by the head side of the bed. The face of the other person was hidden in the linen and he gripped the linen very tight. And the other person was… another man.

The city wards barked away a bit. It was known and tolerated but kind of odd and the plan of the curly haired man succeeded because they left the room without further looking around. What a world in which prostitution was a legal and a boy who stole some food to survive got treated as a villain.

As they closed the door in a hurry the man bent down.

"Good job. That moan really sounded good, very convincing. I almost believed it too."

The boy turned around and got away from the man, still struggling with the blanket that was wrapped around his hips because he had refused to take off his pants.

"You asshole pinched my tights, that was a moan of pain, stupid bastard jerk!", he yelled.

"Well you are welcome. It was a pleasure to help you", the man said and stood up going to get his wine. As the boy managed to get up too, ruffling his tunic the door opened again and they both froze for a moment.

But soon a sensual smile spread over the face of the man, because a woman entered the room. She had long curly hair, a nice tan and wore nothing but a veil around her hips. There where golden beads hanging around her neck, caressing her naked torso.

"Hello beautiful", the green eyed man cooed and took her hand to place a kiss on it. The boy felt awkward and at the wrong place so he turned to the window, but the man held him back by grabbing his arm.

"What bastard!?", he snapped and tried to get free. That smile made him cautious.

"Where are you going? You owe me", the man said still smiling. The boy shuddered. He had a bad feeling over this but the girl was faster.

"Threesome is extra, so just you know", she said also in a heavy accented voice. The boy blushed to that, shook his head furiously and the man sighed.

"Aww lastima…", he said jokingly than looking to the boy. "Would you give me a moment then?"

The boy was speechless, his face could not get any more crimson.

"What is this fucking freak show!? I'm out here!", he snapped and tried to get out of the window again. The girl looked at him.

"Aren´t you the one the guards where looking after? I think there are searching through every room again… ", she said and the growing rumor in front of the door underlined her words.

"Okay…", the man said and shoved the boy into the nearest chair, so he wouldn't get out the window, he was very strong. It was the right moment because they heard yelled commandos on the street again. Then he grabbed a leather pouch on his belt and the boy wanted to scream if he had nothing better to do as banging that girl now but the man got out a golden coin and held it out to the girl.

"Princesa, I'm afraid I can't stay. But why don't you sit down a bit and drink some wine and I give you the money nevertheless, hm?", he then said and guided her to the comfy chair as he gave her the coin. No idea where she put it in her airy cloths. Then he gave her a goblet and purred some wine in it.

"And for that you didn't see anything…", he continued smiling a sinister smile while fixing his coat.

"Ah… and don´t forget to scream a bit you know I got a reputation to lose", he finished and kissed her hand again, then bowed a bit and put his hat on while doing so.

The girl smiled for the first time and took a sip from her wine leaning back in the chair.

"Got it."

"Muy bien!"

The boy had watched the scene still shocked that he got shoved into the chair so easily and now hurled out of it again.

"Where are we going?! Leave me alone!", the boy asked warily, he didn't wanted to be dragged to some dangerous place. The man just looked at him his bright white teeth cracking trough his lips, his eyes shone dangerously.

"You owe me not just your right hand but also a golden coin now… time you start paying me back, bigardolino. I´m sure you know a place where the city ward won´t find us for the moment", he said as a fact as they sneaked out the building. The boy was pressed to the body of the man and he hid him away in his coat.

Xxx

"So this is where you live?", the older asked as they climbed up an old battered ladder to the basement of an unfinished house. It looked like the creator run out of money after the third story and just set a construction for a one sided roof on top of it. "You are a real bigardolino!"

"Shut up and be quiet", hissed the boy very angry and got into the basement. "don't get us busted!"

Then they stood in the entrance to the basement which was just a ragged curtain hung to the open side of the roof.

"Don´t step on the space between the beams, our you will break through the ceiling…", the boy said and threw the curtain open, going in. The man followed him and while the boy hurried to close it again so they wouldn't get caught the man took in the sight. There was a lot of dust and no light beside the sun that shone trough he holes in the curtain and one or two roof tiles that were missing. In one corner there was a little platform made out of planks that laid over the beams. On there was a make shift bed out of straw and old linen. There was also a small wooden box where must be placed all the personal things that the boys owned. No lamp was there… probably to dangerous to get caught…

The man smiled, the boy seemed to be a survival artist.

The younger seemed to be satisfied and sure that no one followed them and let go of the curtain just to sent a glare to the man who had claimed his bed, lazily sprawled all over it.

"So… when are you leaving again", he snapped in an angry but low tone. He seemed very unhappy over the situation but the man just chuckled.

"I don´t leave", he simply answered and tried to suppress his laughter as the dead glare of the boy intensified.

"…why…?", he pressed having a hard time to keep calm and don´t give their position away to strangers. The man just could not resist pushing him further.

"I gladly remind you again that you owe me… and I spend my last gold coin for you. So for the moment I will stay here and think of how you can pay me back…", he said and leaned back on the bed, crossing his armed behind his head and occupying it completely. I was actually very convenient because it was like a free place to stay for the night.

To his surprise the boy kept his composure and balanced over the beams rather skillful but still glaring daggers at him.

"Where do I stay then? This is my bed…", he finally said and eyed him warily, not forgetting where he had met the man. And he would be not disappointed by what he had expected because the man patted his lap with a big and bright smile on his face.

"There is enough space for the two of us!", he said with a suggestive sound in his voice but his eyes shone with amusement. He was having lots of fun in teasing the boy.

"Don't even think about it", grumbled the boy but he could not stop his cheeks form burning in embarrassment again. The man could not stop himself from laughing to that. He found it utterly hilarious but also cute to earn such an reaction from him.

"Ahaha… ", he ended his laughing fit and whipped a tear from the corner of his eye. "…now… mind telling me you name while we are roommates?", the man asked but the boy remained quiet.

The man then stood up and waved his hat bowing deep and genteel.

"They call me El capitan Antonio Carriedo!", he beamed at the boy.

But the boy seemed kind of unfazed. He knitted his brow together.

"Antonio Carrido….?", tried the boy to repeat with his accent. Antonio liked it and his smile got brighter.

"El Capitan!", he corrected and put his head back on.

"Yeah… sure… so you are a sailor or something?"

The captain nodded. It was fair enough for the start.

"And do you have a name my feisty fellow?", he continued finding it funny how the boys eyebrow twitched… oh he already knew what his new favorite game would be.

"… no … or at least I can't remember, so they call me Romano.", the boy muttered after a while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah… el bigardolino Romano… ", let Antonio the name roll over his tongue and it had a quite nice taste… that boy woke his interest further.

He held the hand to the boy now standing in front of him and waited for him to grab his wrist to do the same as a greeting.

"So… boy…" he began.

"I am not a boy! I´m 18 so stopp calling me that!", Romano grumbled but actually mimicked the gesture and earned a amused smile for that.

Then Antonio scratched his jaw. "What did you steal?"

Romano had used the opportunity to sneak around the captain and reconquered the bed. As if it just had waited for his prompt the stomach of the boy started to grumble and again he got slightly red.

"Food…", he simply said. "…but I lost it", he continued with a light grief in his voice. The man wondered when the boy had properly eaten for the last time. He sighed.

„Ah… it's a shame…. Those city wards lately…. I wonder If the king is aware of it?", Carriedo said thoughtful and rummaged through the many inner pockets of his coat. Finally he pulled out two small leather bags and pushed Romano a little so he could sit down on the bed as well.

"Here", he led the bags fall in Romano's lap and he eyed them warily.

"Don´t worry, its dried meat and dried tomatoes… nothing you will die from", Antonio said with a encouraging smile. He had enough of teasing for the moment wrapping his mind more and more around the horrible situation the boy was in. And he was for sure not the only one, there were a lot of poor people lately… what was the king thinking?

The boys head snapped up as he mentioned food and there was a sparkle in his eyes and his frown was gone for the first time… it was amazing what hunger could do to people.

Antonio did not need to say another word as the boy literally inhaled the food closing his eyes at the taste (even if it was not really good because it was dried after all), he probably had not eaten anything else than bread and some old mushy vegetables for a long time.

At least the color came back to his eyes and Antonio decided to reward himself with some teasing.

"No need to thank me really!", he said leaning back in the back and chuckled at how fast Romano's head looked like a tomato, but the boy could not help it.

It was not much food but at least it helped to cure his awfully hurting stomach, and compared with his normal portion it was a lot more. That made his embarrassment better as the also leaned back and looked at the captain out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you…", he forced himself to say as he registered that it was probably the only food the man had and now was nothing for him anymore. But Antonio did not seem to mind he again fiddled with his coat and took out a bottle half filled with a slightly brown liquid. He took a big gulp from it as if it was water and leaned back, making a satisfied hum. Then he felt Romano staring at him and turned around a bit, half laying on the bed and resting his head on one hand. A dangerous smile graced his lips.

"Do you know what that is?", he whispered and shook the bottle. The liquid swirled around a bit and some bubbles rose to the surface until it became still again. Romano could notice a small sting in his nose. He shook his head and tried not to act uncomfortable on this lack of personal space. Antonios smile got wider.

"Wanna try?", he asked and handed Romano the bottle. He took it warily and sniffed again. The sting is his nose got stronger. Hopefully it tasted not like it smelled. But the captian had drunk it at if it was water, so it could not taste that bad?

Romano shrugged and took a big gulp immediately regretting it as the bitter and burning liquid hit his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned with his mouth shut.

Antonio burst into a giggle. „Its good isn't it?! Its rum!"

Romano just shook his head, still holding the liquid in his mouth. Antonio's smile faltered a bit.

"Spit it out if it's that bad…", he suggested but again the boy shook his head, not wanting to waste any drink or food as bad as it was.

The smile came back at his face and got… really dirty.

"Then you have no chance but to swallow it", he whispered paying extra attention to make it sound as perverted as possible.

Romano still shook his head but also turned bright red.

"You get drunk faster when you keep it in your mouth", the man said and to that the boy finally swallowed and caught after that. He didn't want to risk getting drunk with this pervert around.

Antonio still chuckled and leaned in some more and Romano's breath caught as he watched him frozen but the older just took his bottle back and settled more comfortable on his back.

"On you little bigardolino!", he cheered and took another gulp.

They somehow ended up sleeping in the exact same position. They were both equally stubborn after all. It amazed Romano a little that the man could drink the whole bottle of rum and still be somewhat sober… If you ignored that he got a bit touchier. But Romano had a little dragger he was proud of and that showed the man his limits. And if he was honest he was more afraid of all the others out there than that man beside him, he felt somewhat safe. And speaking of Antonio he felt quite comfortable but there was a disadvantage of that… he started to dream again. And that never were nice dreams.

 _He felt cold sweat run down his neck, fear was creeping trough all his veins. The scratches on his knees and hands burned like hell. His feed where bleeding, because the ground was made of sharp stones and he had no shoes. But he did not stop. He stumbled trough the maze of stony walls, desperately trying to find a way out. His heart was racing and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. Over and over again his lips repeated the same plead. "Please don´t kill me… please…"._

 _But he knew it was there, it was coming, it could smell his blood and it wanted him dead… and there was no one to help him and he could not help himself he was just a little boy. He heard a deep growl somewhere behind him and lost his balance and fell to the floor, damaging even more of his skin. He managed to roll around on his back and held his arms protectively over his head just as he saw a shadow approaching him and he screamed._

Romano woke up to a piecing scream and immediately grabbed the dragger and tried to gain orientation in the darkness. It was still night. Antonio squirmed but he was not awake. Was he the one who had screamed? Romano reached forward and could feel cold sweat on this forehead. Just as he touched it Antonio screamed again and tried to get away from the touch with still closed eyes. But Romano did not let him, he would give his little hideout away if he kept screaming like that. The boy clapped his hand over the man's mouth to muffle his scream and then tried to shake him awake.

"Bastard wake up!", he hissed and tried to hold him down but Antonio was really strong and struggled free. Unfortunately he didn't not just get free from Romano's grip but also he fell over the side of the makeshift bed. Romano's try to hold him failed and to make it even worse the man gripped his arm and hauled the boy down with him. To make the disaster complete they also rolled over the planks and fell in-between the beams. The thin ceiling could not carry the both struggling persons and they broke right through it. Romano prepared for a hard collision with the ground but it never came, instead the landed on something soft. The fall made Antonio wake up and he opened his eyes with a loud gasp. Then he realized his hands where grabbing something soft and warm. As he looked up his eyes met some light blue ones and then there was another piercing scream of the girl in whose bed the must have landed. The struggling begun again and there was a horrified girl, a really confused Antonio and a really really upset Romano included. All that stopped when the door burst open and a grey haired man with a gun entered the room. Everyone stopped and just looked at him. A vein popped out on the man's forehead as he looked at the two guys in his daughters bed.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!", he asked with a dangerous voice.

"Oh shit…", was all Romano could say to that.


End file.
